This Little Light of Mine
by Lunar Spings
Summary: For every shadow, there's a little light. Through the messy divorce, she never cared, but now, after 10 years she wants him back. Unlike her, He'd always been there... always. Moving back to
1. Part 1: Ch1 The perfect day

Hey guys, I'm back with another story for you. Actually I should be finishing Huntress but that can wait. Yay procrastination!! This story takes place in the Mobius: 25 years later series before Sonic goes into the alternate timeline. I figured since we never heard of Shadow's future, I'd write him one. The inspiration for this story is "When Doves Cry" by Prince. Go listen to it!! Sonic and Co. belong to Sega, Iridessa is just a character and Light belongs to me. OK, here we go…

**This Little Light of Mine**

**Chapter 1: Perfect Day**

"And that's the end of my presentation!" The little fox-girl bowed as she and her mother returned to their seats.

"Now class," the teacher spoke. "We have to thank Ms. Fox for coming to visit us for Career Day."

"Thank you, Ms. Fox." The children of Mrs. Cream's first grade class spoke in unison, their juvenile voices mixing together to make the perfect melody.

"Next up is Light," Mrs. Cream said, looking down on her clipboard.

A little hedgehog raised his hand. He had black and red fur, pointy ears, and vivid orange eyes. _**Eyes that glow with the fire of a father's love. **_In fact, he looked a lot like his father. The resemblance was uncanny, except for his quills which were slicked down most of the time and tipped in red, not streaked. They were more like his mother's long tendrils. And those eyes, the eyes that would see so much of the world, were a mix of both… just like him. His mother's amber mixed with his father's ruby created this radiant citrus: The color that commanded respect like his father and the color that showed intelligence, like his mother.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cream," he spoke, "but my daddy isn't here yet." The boy spoke sadly. He looked down at his feet and whispered "but he will be. I promise."

Mrs. Cream smiled. "It's okay, Light, we can wait. Right class?" She turned to the rest of the students. They all nodded their approval. "Next is Dolly and her father, Mr. Jack."

"Good morning Mr. Jack" the children sung again and Dolly's father started their presentation. The students were paying attention to him while the adults snickered in the background, but not at the donkey that was at the front of the class. The adults, the ones that tell you to give everybody an equal chance and not to make fun of people were whispering behind their hands about the little boy with the scarlet irises.

"_**What kind of parent is too busy for Career Day?"**_

"_**How embarrassing! I feel so sorry for the poor dear."**_

"_**Well, that's what you can expect from someone who's named after a madman."**_

"_**Mommy, you'd never forget about me, would you?"**_

Their words stung like salt in an open wound but he didn't let it get to him. His father had always told him not to worry about what other people had to say because gossip was just mindless chatter. It still hurt on the inside. He'd show them. He'd show them all that Light Angelo Robotnik wasn't the butt of anybody's joke. He'd be the best when he grew up, the ultimate, like Shadow.

_Knock, Knock_. The door creaked open slowly and a large black hedgehog stepped into the room. The whispers were silenced immediately as the figure made his way to the back of the class, trying not to interrupt the current speaker. His jet-black quills shined under the fluorescent lights as he glided gracefully to his son's chair.

"_**Is that him?"**_One more voice whispered_._ A pair of fiery red eyes darted to the source, instantly shutting them up. Light loved that about his dad. No matter what, people always respected him. Who cares if it was out of fear, it was still cool in the eyes of a six year old.

A sly smile curved onto Light's face. _**Serves you right**_, he thought to himself. He loved sticking it to the adults. He liked proving people wrong and proving himself right. It was just the way he was raised. Most people would say this was a sign of arrogance, butto him, it was second nature. His parents had both always been proud what with his father's status in the world and his mother's natural leadership skills.

"Light," Mrs. Cream spoke. "Now?"

"Yes Mrs. Cream. We're ready." He said in his adorable little squeak. Light grabbed his father's hand and they both walked up to the front, acquiring envy-glares with every step they took.

"Alright class, please give a warm welcome to Light's dad, Mr. Shadow."

"Good morning class." Light said, smiling. "This is my dad: Shadow the Hedgehog." He spread his arms wide to the older creature.

"_What a show-off!" _Someone else spoke. Shadow sent one of his famous death glares straight at them. They kept quiet for the rest of the presentation.

"My dad is a secret agent!" Light said. A chorus of "ooohs" and "aaahs" rose from the students. "He works for the Guardian Units of Nations and he got to travel all over the world and hunt for treasure with his mission partners." The students hung on every word from Light's mouth. Some even said that they wanted to be like his dad when they grew up… and he hadn't even gotten to speak yet.

Shadow chuckled. "While I am a member of G.U.N., I haven't really been working on clandestine missions lately. Since Light was born, I had chosen to give up danger for something a bit closer to home so instead of my usual job as an operations officer and leader of Team Dark, I've switched to a core-collections officer that is more headquarters- based."

The students were quiet. That's how they got when they were confused. Even some parents looked at the two like they had no clue what they were talking about.

"Dad!" Light whispered.

"Hmm?"

"First graders, Dad, remember?"

"Oh," he said realizing that his vocabulary was far too advanced for such young children and their brain-dead, _normal_ parents. "Uh, I'm more of an information collector than an actual spy like in the movies. I still go on missions but they're mostly to help other people who are actually on the front lines."

Light gave his dad a thumbs-up. He was so proud of him.

"But," Shadow said, a hint of warning in his voice. "In order to be a good spy, 007 or otherwise, you have to be smart. Intelligence and memory are necessities. So keep reading and writing and do your best at everything. Thank you."

Light was just so happy, he could've hugged the adult next to him. And that's just what he did. He latched his arms around his father's waist and the bigger hedgehog placed a strong hand on the child's head. "And that's the end of our presentation. Are there any questions?"

Almost all of the class raised their hand.

"Okay, uh, Tommy." Light called on the small mouse.

"Do you have a gun, Mr. Shadow?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I see?"

"No, sorry, guns are dangerous."

The young fox-girl's mother raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Fox?"

"Does that mean you're dangerous, Mr. Shadow?" She batted her long lashes and had a flirty smile on her muzzle.

"Uh…" He didn't even know how to answer that one. "Sometimes."

The adults giggled while the children looked at their parents confused. They had no idea what she really meant by that comment.

"One more, Dad." Light commanded. He chose the little bat sitting in her father's lap.

"What kind of places has your dad been to, Light?

"Dad's been all over the world. He's been to Downunda, the Southern Tundra, all kinds of exotic places, right Dad?"

"Right, Light."

A loud chime echoed through the building. "Alright, class. That was the bell. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Cream said. "And don't forget to do your homework." She called to them.

"Bye Mrs. Cream." Light said as he quickly returned to his desk to gather his things.

"Today had been perfect, Dad!" Light spoke, fastening his coat. "At first, I thought you weren't gonna come!"

"Now Light," Shadow kneeled down to his son's side. "No matter what happens, I'll always have time for you." He pulled him into a bear-hug. "You know I'm not like your mother."

"I know, Daddy." The young boy whispered. "I know."


	2. Ch2: What happens at home

Ok next chapter same day. This is the song-fic part… still not owning the characters. "When Doves Cry" is a song by Prince. I don't own it at all and I have to say that 'cause they hardly let people play it on youtube. You should listen to it while you read. That's what I did when I wrote it. So… here we go.

* * *

**This Little Light of Mine**

**Chapter 2: What Happens at Home**

The ride home was quiet, like always. It didn't really get loud until the two stepped through the antique French doors of the villa.

"Mom, we're home!" Light yelled as he ran to his room. Shadow went straight to his home office, then to the den. There, lying on the chaise on the end of the room was his wife, Iridessa: The most beautiful woman in the city. Most people would say he was lucky to have caught her… but he was the only one that knew the truth. The whole truth.

_Dig, if you will, a picture_

_Of you and I engaged in a kiss_

_The sweat of your body covers me_

_Can you, my darling, can you picture this_

She obviously was lazing around all day because her normally curly ringlets were as flat as a board: a sure sign of bed-head, and nothing but expensive lace lingerie and the white silk robe she bought yesterday covered her voluptuous, yellow-furred curves.

_Dream, if you will, a courtyard_

_And oceans of violets in bloom_

_Animals strike curious poses_

_They feel the heat, the heat between me and you_

She was sprawled out over the chair with a cigarette in her hand watching something on television. Her eyes darted from the screen to the dark figure, then back to the set.

"Iridessa," he called. No response. "Iridessa!"

"What is it, Shadow?" She spoke, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You're smoking again." He moved closer to her and leaned against the chaise.

"What's your point?" She didn't even look at him. She already knew how this was going to play out. She would win, like she always did.

"You can't smoke in the house. You know Light has asthma."

Iridessa took a long drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke into her husband's frowning face. She had a sly smile plastered on her lips. "Well, it's not like he's down here, now is it?"

_How could you just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world that's so cold_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding_

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_

"We have central air, Iridessa, whatever happens down here, goes up there, too. The doctor said to-"

"What do you want me to do, Shadow, stop smoking?" She stood, her voice getting louder.

"Or at least be considerate and go outside!" He raised his to match hers. "He's our son! Don't you care?"

"You know I never wanted kids in the first place." She spoke. "I like sex, Shadow, not the results of it."

"And I didn't think you could be anymore heartless." He gave her a disgusted look. "I can't believe you just said that."

_Maybe you're just like my mother_

_She's never satisfied_

"And how am I supposed to go outside dressed like this?" she added.

"Maybe if you had decided to get dressed instead of lounging around all day…"

"Or maybe 'cause the clothes you bought me were cheap pieces of crap!"

"Oh please," Shadow scoffed. "I spent more money on that wardrobe then I did for Light's birthday party. Besides, you liked them when you got them."

She turned away. "That's because the king was over. He's one of _your _friends so the actress was needed on stage."

_Why do we scream at each other?_

"You know, you're a bitch, Iridessa!"

"Oh, Shadow, are you getting angry?" She giggled. "And I thought the wife was supposed to be the nag-."

"Don't go there!" He yelled. He used his most powerful voice. The one that commanded total respect and authority… yet she continued.

"That sounded almost feminine, don't ya think?" She was still smiling.

"Why do I even put up with you?" Shadow turned away and started for his office.

Iridessa grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. She then leaned into him and draped her arms over his shoulders. "You put up with me because I give you exactly what you want…" She planted a kiss on his lips, "…whenever you want."

Shadow just pushed her away and continued through the house. "I put up with you because when we first got married, I hadn't known you were a spoiled, self-centered, conceited brat. Your parents wanted to get rid of you so they dropped you off on me. Perfect, really." The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Damn," Iridessa huffed. "If this is how you acting in front of me, I wonder how you treated Maria."

_This is what it sounds like_

_When the Doves Cry_

Shadow stopped for a moment. She always did know how to get to him… but that was just too far. He turned to look at her with Hell burning in his eyes.

Most people who said that would've been dead before the words finished coming out of their mouths… yet she just stood there, twirled her long yellow hair, and smiled that devilish grin on her disgustingly beautiful face.

_Touch, if you will, my stomach_

_Feel how it trembles inside_

_You've got the butterflies all tied up_

_Don't make me chase you_

_Even dove's have pride_

He just wanted to beat the living hell out of her. That would wipe that sleazy smirk off her muzzle. But he would never do such a thing. Yes, he was a fighter at heart and yes, he'd destroyed things, no matter what species or gender they were… but that was _years_ ago. What kind of example would that set for his son, one of the only people in the world that actually cared about him? But had living this alternative family-man lifestyle really made him weak?

_How could you just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world so cold_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding_

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_

Still, he bit back the words he wanted to use and replaced them with something far deeper inside him. "My heart is breaking, Iridessa. We used to love each other…" He continued to the office, "but now, it seems like the only person you really love is yourself!"

_Maybe you're just like my mother_

_She's never satisfied_

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like_

_When the doves cry_

Light sat at the top of the stairs. He had listened to his parents fight often, but not once had he heard that his mother never wanted him.

Mother's are supposed to be nice and warm. Iridessa never even gave her baby a kiss. She left that up to his father. Mothers are supposed to look out for their kids and protect them. Iridessa couldn't care less about him. She didn't care about anything. Not about him, or his father, or the maids, or anybody. She cared about what shoes matched her lipstick and where all the hot young guys hung out, not caring that she was married or 38 years old.

_When doves cry_

Tears were falling down Light's face. He tried to stop them but they would not cease to flow.

_How could you leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world so cold_

"Why can't I have a mommy like in the Disney movies?" He whimpered. "I want a mom that bakes cookies and sings to me. One that I can give candy to on Valentine's day without getting cooties or one that helps me pick out clothes to wear." He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his Mossimmo T-shirt. He had to stop crying. He had to. What kind of ultimate life-form would he be if this continued? Certainly not one his father, the great Shadow the hedgehog, the dad that all the other kids wished they had, would pass his title to.

_Maybe I'm just too demanding_

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold._

Inside the office, the "great" Shadow was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe Iridessa, the woman he loved, would actually say something like that. He had known her to be intelligent, quick-witted, and fun-loving. Before Light came along, she had always had fun with him. They'd go out to dinner and go see movies and all sorts of things. And they both actually liked it. Now, she'd been acting like a cold-hearted witch. The kind of step-mother you'd see in a Disney movie: beautiful on the outside but wicked and hateful in her soul. Iridessa's soul was as hateful as hateful could get.

_Maybe you're just like my mother_

_She's never satisfied_.

Shadow felt something watery hit his cheek. He looked up at the ceiling, expecting a leak in a pipe or something. When he found none, his intellect told him there was only one other cause: He was actually crying. He hadn't cried in 25 years. He didn't even cry when Light was born.

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like_

_When the doves cry_

A small smirk appeared on his tanned muzzle. This smirk grew into a slight chuckle, which grew into full on laughter.

He was weak. "Ultimate Life-form? Please!" Shadow sighed. "I'm just a joke. A shell of what I once was." He had this feeling before, too. It was doubt. _**Light would never want a weakling for a father,**_ Shadow thought. _**I'm a hypocrite. I tell him to be strong when I myself am trapped because I've grown too weak.**_

_When doves cry_

He had this feeling 25 years ago. When he suffered from that short spell of amnesia, he had this feeling. He was nothing, only knowing 2 words: Ultimate Life-form. He was confused back then. "Ultimate Life-form? Who? It certainly isn't me."

Back then, there were only two people who helped him remember. One knew everything about him while the other only knew what someone told him. They were still valuable members of the team, the team that got him to where he was now; the ones that helped him achieve what he had always dreamed: to find a place where he belonged, in the heart of his only child.

_When doves cry_

He needed to find those people again and give his son the father that he wanted. And that's just what he would do.

* * *

WOW even I think Iridessa is evil… and she's my fan-character… R&R thanks


	3. Ch3: Gone

OMG!! I wonder what will happen. Read on to find out… Today's song is "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles copyright Sony BMG. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed this story: DemonofLight69696 and an unknown person and whoever else!! Gracias! Also, I think there might be a really short, miniscule, size of a baby sea-monkey love-scene in this chapter but I don't know if it would get an M-rating…? It's not even that serious. Yep that's what I'm feeling… OK on with the story-

* * *

**This Little Light of Mine**

**Chapter 3: Gone**

"Hello?" The voice sounded indistinct through the phone but he knew it was her.

"Hey."

"Oh, Shadow. It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"So how's being an honest man been treatin' ya?"

"Frankly, Rouge, it's awful."

She giggled. "I guess the wedding present didn't work out."

"It was alright."

"I know you didn't just call me after ignoring me for six years just to make idle chitchat."

"You know me so well…" he smirked. "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

It was extremely dark outside when Shadow had woken up. He figured he fell asleep at his desk again, since his eyes were sore and his head was throbbing. The entire house was silent. It had to have been only 10 pm. Even Iridessa had retired to the master bedroom. He, too, was tired but there was no way in hell that he was going to share a bed with her after what just happened.

Slowly, he made his way to the den where he would probably wind up sleeping for the night. The plush red couch and soft matching down-pillows were enough to cure even the most restless person's insomnia. He had fallen asleep quickly. Sadly, it wouldn't last.

_Head under water and you tell me_

_To breathe easy for a while_

_Breathing gets harder_

_Even I know that_

Shadow's eyes fluttered open to the hazy form of a hedgehog sitting on top of him. The only things he could make out clearly were her piercing golden eyes and the outline of her curvy figure.

_Made room for me _

_It's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm usually hard to hold on to_

She leaned down against him and their lips touched for the longest time. She continued to plant kisses all down his body. He didn't really know what was going on but it felt good to him. Like something he already knew. It was the touch of the woman he loved… or maybe, it was just his mind. _**Yeah, that's it, **_Shadow thought_**. I'm just a little delirious right now. This is what I want myself to see: The family that I always dreamed of having. **_

She sat up closer to his head and nuzzled his soft neck. It just felt so real.

The dark hedgehog smirked. "What the hell kind of crazy dream is this?" Shadow mumbled.

The female leaned closer to his ear and whispered to him. "This isn't a dream, Baby."

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well but you make this hard on me_

"But it feels so-" The woman put one of her perfectly manicured fingers to her husband's lips.

"I know. It feels good, doesn't it?"

Did it? Did he really like what she did for him enough to forgive and forget? _**Hell no!**_ This is exactly what she wanted. She wanted for him to give in like he did for all those years. New Shadow would've just said yes like an obedient little man, but old Shadow… well he just didn't know what the old him would've done. He did have an idea, though.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you ask for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_All you have is leaving _

_I'm gon' need a better reason _

_To write you a love song today_

The dark hedgehog lifted himself and his wife from the couch, practically bending her backwards in the process. He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. "If you think, even for one second, that trying to seduce me will make me forgive you, you're not as intelligent as I thought you were." He stood from the seat and stretched.

She sat for a few seconds before replying. "What the hell did you just say to me?!"

"In plainer terms, I'm saying that you're acting like a mindless slut and that I'm still angry at you."

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say_

_The things you wanna hear_

"Baby, don't say that." Iridessa stood from where Shadow moved her. "I'm sorry, Shadow but the girl is dead. That happened before I was even born. That was 75 years ago. You shouldn't hold a grudge that long." She cupped his face into her soft hands. "Besides, I'm the only one you should care about."

He swatted her hands away. "You just have no shame." The dark hedgehog stepped back towards the stairs.

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under _

_You and your twisted words_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

"Don't turn your back on me!" She yelled after him. "Shadow!?"

He ignored her shrill voice and continued up the stairs.

"Oh my God! What is it going to take for you to know I'm sorry!?"

This time, he did stop. He had the perfect answer to her question. "Do you want the truth, Iridessa, or do you want me to lie to you?"

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying' to let you hear me as I am_

"Whatever makes you feel better…" She said. There was a bit too much sincerity in her light soprano voice. The actress had taken her place on stage.

"If you want the truth, Hell would have to freeze over, twice, before I forgive you for all the things you've said."

"What? Rice?" Iridessa spoke as if she had no clue what he was talking about. "Shadow, you know I can't cook."

All Shadow could do was roll his eyes at her last comment. Either she wasn't the intelligent, kind-hearted woman he thought she was, or she really thought he was stupid.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you ask for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_All you have is leavin' _

_I'm gon' need a better reason _

_To write you a love song today_

The door of Light's room creaked open slowly and a pair of bright red eyes peered inside. After all that yelling, Shadow felt the need to check on his young son.

The boy's room was completely quiet except for the soft chimes coming from the nightlight. It shined a dim color on the blue walls of his bedroom. His floor lamp stood in one corner and the television was across from the bed. His Diego backpack was thrown on the floor and his homework was sitting on the small dresser next to his closet. He even had his own bathroom, decorated like an African safari. That's all he would ever talk about since he saw the Lion King on Broadway and Shadow just had to be sure his kid got what he wanted.

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see _

_Daylight my guide gone_

He tip-toed into the room slowly, trying not to awaken the sleeping child. Then, he slid in to the large bed and cuddled next to his angel.

'_Cause I believe there's a way_

_You can love me because I say_

The little boy started to stir in his blankets. "Daddy, is that you?" Light turned to face the older adult, his bright orbs looking into his father's ruby irises.

Shadow just shushed him and pulled him closer. "Yes. It's just me. But it's really late now so I need you to go to sleep now, okay." When did he become such a doting father?

"Okay," Light whispered. "Good night, Dad."

"Sweet dreams, Light."

_I won't write yo_u a love song

'_Cause you ask for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

Lying next to his child made Shadow think again about his plans. What would happen to Light when Shadow went on this little soul-search of his? Surely he couldn't leave him here. Shadow wouldn't wish Iridessa on anyone… but she had to go and he'd be damned if Light were to be put in a foster home just because _she_ didn't want to take care of him.

"I guess you're coming with me then."

"Where're we going, Dad?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I know it's far away from here."

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you ask for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

"Hey, wake up!" a voice called to the yellow hedgehog. Amber eyes met rubies as Iridessa sat up in the King-sized bed.

"What is it now, Shadow?" She spoke, she was still weary.

The black hedgehog held up a large suitcase in front of her.

"You're going on a business trip?

"No Iridessa," he sat down on the bed next to her. "You're going on a trip."

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

"What exactly do you mean?" There was no pseudo- feeling in her voice. She was genuinely confused.

"I mean that our relationship is over." He looked straight into her amber eyes. The face that she had on now was the one he fell in love with, the real her, not the mask that she wore on a daily basis. "We're through."

Iridessa looked from Shadow to the comforter she slept under and chuckled to herself. There was a plastered smile on her muzzle. The actress had put on another mask. "Oh, Shadow! And people said you had no sense of humor."

"You just don't get it do you?" He shook his head.

"So explain it to me," she spoke, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

Shadow leaned in a bit closer and spoke slowly. "I'm leaving you, Iridessa. Light is coming with me."

"You can keep the little bastard, I just want my stuff."

"That's just it, Iridessa, you have no stuff. Everything in this house is mine and I plan on selling it."

"Well, where am I supposed to go?"

"You're going back to your parents' house. I need you to pack up whatever clothes you're taking." He rose from the bed. "Now, I have some things I need to finalize and I don't expect to see you here when I get back."

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas_

_When I believe that there's a reason_

_To write you a love song today_

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?" Shadow answered the boy sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Shadow smiled. "Well, I'm going back to my old secret agent job."

"You are?" Light asked. "Can I be an agent, too?"

"Sure, why not."

"Oh, and we're moving in with a friend of mine. She's really nice and I bet you two will be great friends."

"Okay, let's go!" Light stomped. "Why are we just standing around?" Light grabbed his father and dragged him to the car. Before he got in, though, he took one last look at his so-called "mother."

She was pacing back and forth, probably talking to grandpa about Dad's decision. For a minute or so, she looked right at Light.

He smiled the smile that she gave him: the devilish troublemaker-face, and waved at her. She quickly closed the blinds. _**Serves her right, too!**_ He thought. What could he say, he loved sticking it to the adults, but this time, he was eating it up.


	4. CH4: A New Life

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter just for you. Thanks to all the people who reviewed 'cause you're the ones that kept me going. I might put a song in this chapter… but then again maybe not. This chapter is when we meet Rouge the Bat. This is also the last chapter of part 1. Oh and there's someone that wants to talk to you

**Light****- Hi everybody! My daddy says that I should thank everyone for readin' 'bout us. I really liked that you called me cute. Those mean ladies at school said I wasn't, well in your faces you old bats! Hahahahaha, Oh Dad's calling me. Bye Bye.**

* * *

**This Little Light of Mine**

**Ch 4: A New Life**

"Are you sure this is the right place, Dad?" The little hedgehog looked up to the bigger, identical one. His large, curious eyes burned with a bright curiosity.

"Yes, this is it." Shadow spoke, glancing back at the building. His fur was blending in with the colors of the night sky.

They were standing in front of a place Light had never seen before. It was 3 stories tall and had deep purple paint covering the outside. There was a large sign above the structure that had squiggly letters that Light couldn't read. The letters shined neon pink which anybody could see on a clear evening. He could identify the big C and R but the rest was completely illegible.

"Daddy, what does that say?"

"Club Rouge," Shadow said softly.

"Daddy, don't ignore me." He begged. _**Don't forget about me, Dad. **_

"Light, it says club rouge."

"Oh… sorry Dad," Light turned his head away, embarrassed by their misunderstanding. He thought he was losing him. Mommy was already gone and dad was the only one left.

Shadow sensed his son's melancholy state. "Hey," he called. When Light didn't respond, he stooped down to the child's level and took him by the hands. "I would never ignore you purposefully, Light. You're the only thing I have left in this world." The dark hedgehog placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

Light smiled. He had the feeling that his father would always be there for him. "I love you Dad."

"I love you, too, Son." Shadow lifted the smaller creature into his arms and carried the child into the building.

Light sighed contently as his parent held him. _**Dad is always so warm**__, _he thought. The young boy leaned closer to his father and nestled himself against his chest. With his head over the older one's shoulder, Light got comfortable enough to fall asleep. His eyes closed slowly, his heartbeats lining up with his father's footsteps.

Shadow entered the club in his usual graceful gait. It was extremely quiet for a Wednesday. Usually the club's 2 dance floors were packed from one light-purple wall to the other. He walked past a few tables to the "Shadow Bar" and smiled, remembering his old times.

"_I'm gonna name this one after you, Shadow."The white bat spoke, pointing towards the black and cherry-wood bar._

"_Why? I hardly ever drink." He said to her._

_Her lips parted into a flirtatious smile. "Because, Gorgeous," she knocked on the countertop. "This is real Imperial Jet. As black as a shadow- no pun intended."_

_He sighed. "Do as you like. It's your club." He sat at one of the station's red spinning chairs. "It's not like it interests me."_

_She still smiled as she poured some dark red colored liquid into a glass. Shadow eyed it curiously as she drank. She spoke, noticing his change in demeanor. "It's a club specialty: The Dark Heart." She passed the hedgehog the cup and he took a small sip. After a few silent seconds, he answered._

"_It's disgusting."_

"_I guess it's an acquired taste." She giggled. _

_**Those were the days.**_ He thought. He moved further into the building, passing the Omega Lounge. It's bright red wallpaper and buttery black leather sofas reminded him of his old partner. With one swift motion in the elevator, he reached the third floor: The Residential Area.

There was a small hallway with a door on the other side of Shadow's position. He knocked on it and waited for a response. There was very loud music on the other side of the threshold so he figured she was at home. He knocked one more time and the music lowered. He didn't know what exactly was going on in that spacious loft of hers but whatever it was, there were other people involved. He could make out a few words of their conversation. _"Door…. Pizza… Maybe……. Stripper" _Wait, What?!

Shadow wasn't sure he heard right. What exactly was he about to get his kid into? He wanted to turn around and find someone else to leave his child, his most precious possession, more valuable than any chaos emerald, with. But then again, she was the only one he fully trusted with that responsibility, no matter how perverted her "fun" was.

The door creaked open to reveal a tall yet extremely thin lynx. She was about his height and had deep brown hair covering one of her hazel eyes. Her muzzle was a little rosy and she wore nothing but a navy blue tank top and matching boy-shorts. Her right ear, as large as it was, was pierced 3 times whereas the left was only pierced twice. Despite her lack of decent clothing, she had on neutral shades of makeup and was still wearing eyeliner. Shadow actually would've found her very attractive if it weren't for the fact that she was half-naked and very, very tipsy. He could tell from her following sentence: "Oh you're hot." She leaned back into the living space. "It _is_ the stripper. You have got to see this guy. He is gorgeous."

_**Dear sweet Maria, watch over my child and I,**_ he thought.

It must've found its way out of him because the lynx's next words were: "Oh yeah, he's got a kid with him." She turned back to him and winked. "Thanks for reminding me but I'm sure we can work around him."

"What?" Another feminine voice spoke over the music. "A kid?"

"Who cares, send him in."

The lynx grabbed Shadow's arm and tugged him into the apartment. "Follow me, Sexy."

Shadow was unsure of what to do. He didn't remember much of his old persona but he did know he wasn't going to be dragged around by anybody. But… he needed to get into that room and following would get him one step closer. What would Old Shadow have done? _**Beggars can't be choosers.**_ He followed the drunken female into the loft.

What he saw in that building should not have been seen, _especially_ since his son was with him, stirring in his arms.

"Daddy, why is it so loud?" He whined.

"It's nothing, Light. Just keep your eyes closed and go back to sleep. You're too young to be emotionally scarred for life." The child giggled and continued resting in his father's strong, muscular arms. He thought Shadow was joking, but what he was seeing was all too serious.

In front of the hedgehog were a cat, a fox, a rabbit, a raven, and an extremely familiar bat. There were 5 women in all, not counting the lynx latched onto his shirt sleeve. Most were adults but some didn't look a day over sixteen. Each was wearing some form of underwear or lingerie and matching makeup and they all had large fluffy pillows in their hands. Like the lynx, Shadow would've found them all very attractive, if only he had met them on different terms. Unlike the lynx, they weren't all hammered drunk.

He identified the person he was looking for quickly. "Rouge," he acknowledged the scantily clad bat.

"Shadow!" She spoke, letting shock play out in her velvety voice. "I thought you weren't coming until next Wednesday. What the hell is going on?"

"I could ask you the same question, Bat-girl." He noticed her pink lace nightgown. It was practically see-through so she wore a terry-cloth robe over it. It was very similar to Iridessa's but he didn't want to think about her. "Why the hell are all of you naked?"

Rouge would've answered but was cut off by the sound of a young boy. "Daddy, it's too loud!"

Shadow patted Light's head, "And in front of my kid, too!"

She was about to reply but was cut off again, this time by a red fox with a very long ponytail wearing a white bra and matching skirt over a thong. "So _he's not_ the stripper?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys know who this is?"

They all looked at the figure. He was obviously strong, you could see his wiry muscles through his shirt; if you looked at his face, you could tell he was intelligent beyond how old he seemed; and he must've had a good job because he was wearing a white button-down and black slacks; and he was a family man. Hello, there's a kid right against his chest.

"He does look familiar." The raven spoke. "But no, we don't."

"That's Shadow the Hedgehog: top-ranking GUN agent and my old roommate." The bat stated.

"That's him!" The cat sat up from her spot on the floor. Her ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"Back off, Kaneko, he's mine!" The lynx stepped in front of Shadow.

"I don't smell your scent on him!"

"Not yet…" the lynx wiggled her eyebrows and smiled a devious little grin.

"Uh, hello," Shadow said, tired of being ignored. "My question hasn't been answered."

Rouge sighed. "Have you ever heard of the International Huntress's Guild?"

"No."

"We're a club, so to speak, of women who hunt things: Archaeology, bounty hunting, treasure, anything. This is our monthly pajama party. I'm hosting this time. The fox there, that's Vogue. The bird is Raven Crowe. The rabbit's name is Éclair. The cat is Kaneko Hidenka and your new friend there is Jewel. "

"But if you don't like that you can just call me whatever names do turn you on." She turned back to the dark hedgehog and reclaimed his free arm.

"Uh… yea," he said not really paying attention to her. "Good evening, Ladies."

"And this must be your son." Jewel reached her hand out to touch the sleeping child.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Shadow growled. His whole body tensed up, as well as the other women's in the room. Rouge knew what that meant. If he was looking for a fight, he'd found one.

"Oh, he's feisty!" She grinned. "I love that in a man, but don't worry," she let him go and returned to her seat. "I never sleep with a guy on the first night."

"Oh my God, Jewel!" The rabbit spoke. She had a heavy French accent. "Watch your language. There's an innocent present."

The lynx just shrugged. "Hey Shadow," she said. "We were just having a pillow fight. You want to join us?"

"No thanks," he said. "I think I'm just going to get to sleep. Rouge…"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She rose from her spot on the couch and led Shadow to his room for the night.

------------

The black hedgehog lay awake in his bed for most of the night. Light was cuddled up next to the larger male, snoring softly. He was so cute when he was asleep. Shadow pulled him nearer, trying not to disturb his peaceful slumber. Light moved a little bit, turning to fit closer to his father's side. If his plan was going to work, he'd need to have an eye on the curious kid 24/7. He knew how Light loved to wander, learning everything he could but when you're a "spy", as he put it, wandering gets you killed. If Light died…, Shadow couldn't even begin to explain how he would feel after that. Hell, he couldn't even finish the thought. The sleeping child next to him was the only real thing he had left in this world.

The dark hedgehog looked over his son to the 3 bags they had packed. He got them out of the trunk after he laid Light down in their room. One was filled with his clothes, one filled with Light's, and one filled with Shadow's other things: his briefcase; no longer filled with papers for his job but contained 20 thousand dollars. The emergency money would be used to put a down-payment on their new place; His most important documents; some of Iridessa's old jewelry. She always hated her real things because she thought they were ugly. Whatever Rouge didn't want, Shadow would pawn, probably to get Light a new book or toy; and his old gun and badge; if he was going to be an actual agent again, he'd need them. The rest of their things had been put into storage. This was the way it was going to be for a while, moving constantly, all over the world. It was a dangerous new life, and Shadow wondered how would this affect his boy?


	5. Part 2 Ch5: 10 years later

Hey everyone, I got a new chapter for you all. This is part 2 of the story, when Light is grown up. That's why I ended last chapter like I did. Speaking of last chapter… I'm not quite sure what I was thinking writing that. I wanted to do something a bit different. I got the idea from P!NK's "So what" music video. Go watch it to know what I'm talking about. Ok its SONG-FIC time!! Today's music is "I Am" by Novel featuring Talib Kweli. I chose this because it fits teenage Light perfectly. If you listen to it while reading, it'll seem like little Light is singing in the background with Big Light and Shadow. Also because the first song on Shadow the Hedgehog's game is called "I Am". See, there's a nice Father/Son thing going on. Oh yeah, and there are new characters: Horus, whose mine and Lilium who belongs to Shirogami no Kurogami. Now, on with the story…

* * *

**This Little Light of Mine**

**Chapter 5: Ten Years Later**

The full moon shined dimly in comparison to the bright lights of the city. The tall buildings eclipsed the celestial body as it moved across the sky. It was 2 in the morning yet there were so many people out, you couldn't even move. Everywhere you looked, you saw people, especially on the corner of Vineyard and Jasper.

_I am… I am… I am… I am…_

The working girls were out and the red-light district was buzzing. There were so many cars parked onto that one brightly-lit street. People were weaving in and out of clubs and cathouses and every few minutes, a woman was picked up. She wouldn't be returning for another hour, if she returned at all.

_I am reverence_

_Future black president_

_I'm what you see rollin'_

_Every day through your resident_

At the far side of the street, near a dead-end alleyway, stood a dark figure, leaning against a red-brick wall. His fur was as black as the night and his eyes glowed like fire.

_Windows tinted_

_Young and relentless_

If you had seen him years ago, you wouldn't have been able to tell it was him. He had clipped his black quills and slicked them down. Now, they sat against his round head, framing his face. They were still tipped red but now he had grown side-bangs which he combed over his left eye. His soft child-like features were still noticeable but he walked with a pride nobody could undermine. A small tuft of white chest fur peaked out of his shirt.

_To the cops, I'm a suspect_

_That fits the description_

The black hedgehog shivered from the cold of the early morning. Even in his fur-trimmed trench coat and boots, he was still freezing. His grey denim jeans felt baggy against his small frame.

_But I am… not a hoodlum _

_I'm not an abuser_

_I'm sort of a connoisseur_

_Slash entrepreneur_

"Where are they?" He whispered, stepping away from the wall. He turned left and right but nobody came into view.

_I've seen a lot of people grow_

_Some went, some came_

"Hey Sexy" Someone said, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The hedgehog turned around to see a middle-aged man. He looked a bit drunk and had a cheap cigar hanging from his chapped lips. _Ew_

"You're a lucky girl, Baby, 'cause I just got paid today and I'm looking for a good time." The man smiled as if what he did was normal. "So, how much?"

"You bastard!" The hedgehog growled. "Do I look like a hooker to you?! Hell, do I even look like a girl!"

The man gave the hedgehog an obvious once-over.

"Don't you dare answer that," The little one spoke in a low, menacing snarl. He'd learned that one from his father.

_Rappers are next generation_

_But I am change_

"Come on," the man slurred. "I'll take you out to dinner, I'll take you to the movies," He paused for a second. "I'll even buy you a new coat. That one's looking kind of dingy."

_**That's it!**_ The hedgehog thought. "You know what… you got me at 'new coat'. Let's go." He pulled the man into the dark alley next to them.

_At the age of 21 they said I'd be_

_Non-existent_

_It's that, or pleadin' the trial_

_Or bein' convicted_

The next thing the poor man knew he was against a hard brick wall with a red-glowing fist in his face.

"How dare you confuse me with some whore!" The hedgehog yelled. "I shouldn't let you live." He put his knuckles closer to the human male.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were serious about not being a trick." The man begged. "It was an accident, I swear. Come on man, I got a wife and baby at home."

"That means you're twice the dick I thought you were, cheating on your wife like that." He looked away in distaste. "You're a heartless person… I think I'll kill you now." The hedgehog inched his fist closer.

_I guess since I'm alive_

_That I beat the statistics_

_You can all kiss my ass_

_When I am rich_

"Terrorizing the common folk, Light?" A voice called from the mouth of the alley.

The hedgehog turned quickly to the owner of the sound. "Aw, not you!"

A pale orange echidna with Egyptian hieroglyphs tattooed down his furless arms stood next to a black fox with white tipped ears. "Why does it sound like you're not happy to see me?"

"Hmm, maybe because every time I'm partnered with you, I wind up being left behind," Light spat.

The echidna stepped over to the younger hedgehog. "That just means you need to learn how to keep up better, Junior."

"Don't call me that."

"But you are a junior." The fox spoke. "If your father weren't Shadow the Hedgehog, you'd still be in the Pre-Division."

"Uh Light?" The echidna started, pointing to the poor man that was unlucky enough to be on the bad side of the second ultimate life-form.

"Oh yeah," Light remembered, right before his other fist collided with the man's jaw. "Crawl back to your wife and child, you scum. And I better not see your face on this side of town again." The man ran away as if death were chasing him.

_I'm the sun, I'm light_

_I'm much more than your bling_

_Or the shine off your ice_

"Nicely done," The fox chirped as the trio emerged from the alley.

"It wouldn't have happened if you two had been here on time, Lilium."

"Why didn't you just go inside and wait?"

"The mission was for us to take out some guy who's big in the teenage trafficking business. Don't you know what that is?! If I look like a girl to some random person, what the hell would I look like waltzing in there: a new product, that's what!"

_I'm as free as a spirit_

_I'm as fly as a bird_

_I'm whatever I wanna be_

_As long as I am heard_

"You're so overdramatic!" Lilium said. "You know you could've just blasted them away with your chaos powers."

"Maybe, but super powers aren't that rare anymore. Now, you're a freak if you don't have any. You know they probably got chaos retardant hand cuffs."

The fox was quiet. "Do you think they could stop my alchemy?"

"Probably not, since alchemy is technically a science, not a power." Light replied. "No offense, Lil, but why are you here anyway?"

"To keep this idiot in line," She pointed to the echidna.

"He said retard." The echidna giggled.

Lilium rolled her eyes and smacked his triangular head. "See?"

"Yeah, Horus does need a babysitter most of the time." Light laughed as they stood in front of the large club. "So, are we going in or what?"

"Right!"

_Cause I am…_

_Oh where was I before this day_

_I never saw your lovely face_

_Now there's sin everyday_

The trio stepped into the building. Of course, they were nervous. Teenage trafficking was a serious business, kidnapping both young girls and boys alike to be sold like sex dolls for other people's sick amusement. It was a disgusting line of work, yet the place looked very clean on the inside.

_I am I am I am_

_Eternal to the light_

_I am I am_

_I'm a product of the ghetto_

_My father's boy_

_A brother to my sister_

_My mother's pride and joy, I am_

"Welcome to the White Garden." An overly nice young cat dressed in a black and white butler's uniform greeted them. "I'm Sven. Can I help you with anything this evening?"

"Yes," Horus spoke. "We'd like a room for 3 please."

The cat took a look at all 3 of the agents. "Her, too?" He spoke pointing at Light, not Lilium.

Light's orange eyes narrowed. So did Lil's amethyst irises. She hated being confused for the opposite sex just as much as Light did, no matter how crucial the mission is.

"Yes, me too," Light answered.

"Well, Miss, right this way." Sven led the trio down along hallway. They stopped at a room with purple walls and curtains. "Room 124, here you go." He handed Horus the key. "The show will start shortly."

"Thank you very much." Horus replied as the cat marched back to the entrance.

"That was easy." Lilium stated.

"Do I really look like a girl?" Light spoke, looking down at his shoes.

"Well…" Lil started.

"Kind of," Horus said, "Maybe if you got rid of that jacket. Its belt gives you more curve in the hip area then you already have." He tried to suppress her laughter but she just couldn't keep it in.

"Ouch." Lilium said, chuckling with him.

"Shut up." Light pulled off his favorite jacket, tossing it aside like a used napkin. "We need to set up anyway."

"Yeah, let's get to work."

_I am I am I am_

_The king of all knights_

_I am I am_

_I'm the blade of the knife_

_That slaughtered the lamb_

_The greatest sacrifice_

_The son of Abraham, I am_

A robotic voice came on over the speaker. "Excuse the interruption, but the bidding will begin in 2 minutes. Please stay in your respective places at all times."

"Already?" Light asked. "We haven't even set up all the way." He was connecting the laptop while Horus set up the camera and Lil fiddled with the building's security system.

"What exactly do we do to bid?" Lil asked.

"The window behind the curtain shows the stage area where the girl you bid on will be standing. You press this button," Horus pointed to a green plus-sign on the small handheld device, "to place your bid. It'll show up on that screen along with all the other people's choices."

"Even crime has gone 21st century." Lil said.

"Gee, Horus." Light smiled slyly. "You sound like you know a lot about this kind of thing. Are you sure _you _haven't been here before?" _**That's what you get for that curve comment earlier.**_

Lil exhaled sharply, trying to muffle her laughter, again.

"Whatever." Horus muttered as he continued with the camera.

_CEO HNIC _

_BKMC Talib Kweli_

"Attention all guests," the robotic voice spoke again. "The bidding will now take place." The television-type device flipped on to show a stage with bright lights shining in one space. The entire room was red with nothing else around. Horus could see all the windows of the other suites.

"Is everything set?" Light called to the others.

"Cameras are on line." Horus spat, still bitter over Light's rude words.

"Security systems are monitored and show signs of stability." Lilium spoke.

"GUN is being contacted right now." Light said. "We're ready." Horus started rolling the camera.

_My name roll off your tongue_

_Like LMNOP_

"Welcome, welcome." A white fox dressed like an MC stepped onto the stage. "Thank you for continually joining our prominent business. Tonight, we have new merchandise for your viewing entertainment." With a flick of the wrist, the lights turned off completely, only to be re-shined on a young vixen. She looked to be about 12 and was standing in the middle of the stage with tears rolling down her tanned muzzle, but the torture had only just begun.

_I am at touch_

_You can IM me_

"Light Robotnik to Commander Solomon Tower."

"Ah, Light," a young man with black hair spoke through the laptop. "How's the mission going?"

"Just fine, Sir. Everything seems to be like our source said. Under-aged children are among the many people being sold. Horus is streaming the feed to you from the camera."

"Great, I look forward to busting these guys." The commander spoke. "The bastards."

"Yes Sir, I was just calling to tell you we had started our search."

"Good. Oh, Light, you have a message from your sister."

"Half-sister," He corrected, a tinge of hate in his voice.

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye Captain." He nodded his approval and the screen shifted to the camera's feed.

_I'm not nobody's toy I'm not nobody's boy_

_I am someone's man I am someone's joy_

Down in the stage room, an albino fox stood off to the sidelines. Mr. Gardens was always a man of business and the one he was now in was a very successful investment indeed.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Gardens."

"What is it, Sven?" He spoke to the cat.

"There seems to have been a breach, Sir. Security is encountering a problem with the internal server, which can be caused by one too many feeds being sent."

"WHAT!!!" The fox yelled. "There can't be. Maybe it's just a technical difficulty… Don't I pay you to fix that?"

"No, Sir, we have the best technology around, and no, I work at the front desk." The cat corrected him.

The fox looked around. He didn't notice anything particularly off, but he only took a cursory glance. When he checked back over, he detected a small camera in one of the windows. "Sven."

"Yes, sir?"

"What room is that?" He pointed towards the camera.

"I think that's 124, sir."

"Then we got'em," the fox snapped his fingers and the microphone returned to him.

_I am the voice I am the truth_

_I am the choice I am the proof_

The room had gotten really quiet as it reached 3am. Light was half asleep when the computerized voice returned.

"Attention all customers, it seems we have a security breach on floor one. For your personal safety, please stay in your rooms while we handle the problem. Thank you."

"Aw, damn!" Light whispered. "Come on guys. We gotta go!"

"What?" Lilium asked as Light shook her awake, her white-tipped tail flickering by his nose.

"We need to get out of here. They know we're here."

"Huh?" Horus spoke groggily. "They know?"

"Yeah, we need to leave, NOW."

"Okay, grab the stuff." They started to pack the things. Almost everything was ready when they heard a loud bang on their door.

"Hey, open up!" The voice called. "We know you're in there."

"We're on the first floor, go out the window." Light whispered, opening the latch.

"No, we should stay and fight!" Horus spoke.

""we can't." Lil added. "What if all of us get captured, then they'll have us right in the palms of their hands. The mission would never be completed."

"Then why the hell are you both just standing here!" Light said. "Go." His two partners climbed out just as the door opened. Light turned to look at his attackers but all he saw was a tan object. Then, everything went black.

_Like my man from the D'_

_Gon' stand on my feet_

_I am the branch _

_From the family tree_

When the dark hedgehog came to, he was tied to a bed in a bright room. The walls were a cream color and matched the snow-white carpeting. There were small accents of gold, too. Gold curtain rods, gold door handles, gold lampshades, everywhere you wouldn't expect to be white was that rich yellow color.

_A baby to the leaves_

_Carriers of the seed _

"Where am I?" Light asked. "Hello?"

"Hello there," a soft voice spoke. Light looked down towards his feet to see the white fox from the stage area looking down at him. There were two large looking people behind him, probably bodyguards.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me…?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, right, I knew your daddy, not you." The fox stepped around to see the boy's face.

"I bet he's very worried about you, Light Angelou Robotnik."

_To carry on the name_

_To make a man complete_

"How do you know _me,_ though?"

"I've been watching you intently, young man." The fox waved his hand and the two large figures left the room. The fox then leaned down to look the dark hedgehog in the eye. "You've grown into such a handsome young man, Light, and I just couldn't wait for you to stumble upon me. So I gave you a little nudge."

"You called GUN. This was a trap."

"That's right." The fox placed a hand on the black hedgehog's cheek. "You'll make a fine addition to my little business."

"Like hell I'm gonna be pimped out by a dirt-bag like you." Light snapped. "Besides, nobody would want me. That'd be a bad investment." He decided to speak in business terms. That seemed like the only language these people understood.

The fox circled the bed. "Oh little one, you're so simple-minded. I know lots of men out there that would pay big money to have a piece of ass like yours."

_De La Soul said I am a beat_

_I'm not a dream I'm not a fantasy_

_Right here in the flesh_

"That's disgusting!" Light said to himself.

The fox just laughed. "That's business, son." The fox leaned down closer and closer until the two's noses touched. "You have such pretty eyes, you know."

"Screw you!"

"And a fiery temper," Gardens said. "You must get that from your father."

_I am out of this world _

_I am something else_

"How would you know my father?"

"He's the bastard that burned down my warehouse!" The white fox spoke through gritted teeth. "But that's okay, now that I've got you. I mean, nothing lasts forever, right."

"Ain't that the truth," Light spoke bored of their small talk_**. Of all the people to be captured by, why is it always me that gets the chatty ones? **_

_I am something lived_

_I am something felt_

"Aw, you sound bored." His captor teased. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

"Please," Light was actually shocked by the fox's assumption. "You really think you can beat me? Ha, I'll kick your ass while I'm still strapped to this bed."

_Oh where was I before this day_

_I never saw your lovely face_

_Now there's sin, every day_

The fox laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

A sinister smile curved on Light's face. He knew he was only supposed to use his 'special power' in dire situations, like his father told him but, technically, a death threat did count as dire.

The fox saw the young hedgehog's bright orange eyes invert to a glowing blue color. Then, Mr. Gardens felt a strange weight fall over him. It was as if some evil creature had taken control of his body. He tried to move, but he just couldn't. His hand did shake a little, but not on his own accord. It was reaching toward his pants unwillingly.

He looked toward the hedgehog to find him doing nothing but watching as the fox writhed. This was _his _doing.

_**I told you.**_

The fox's uncontrollable hand reached for the hidden knife in his pocket. "What is this?"

_**The eyes are the windows to the soul. I just sent my chaos energy into yours. You're under my control! So, who's the captive now?"**_

"That's not possible! It-it can't be…"

_**Goodbye, Mr. Gardens. **_The knife slashed through the fox's throat quickly. Red life liquid splattered all over the pure white room. _**Mission accomplished...sort of.**_

_I am I am I am_

_Eternal to the light_

_I am I am_

It didn't take long for Light's soul to return to his own body. He woke up in a daze with blood covering his face. His brain was throbbing against his skull and his eyes were stinging: usual side-effects of his so-called 'gift'. Though it did come in handy, it was hell afterward. That's why he wasn't allowed to use it much. If he tired out, even for a second, it could mean the end of his life, and Dad just wouldn't have that.

_I'm the product of the ghetto_

_My father's boy_

_A brother to my sister_

_My mother's pride and joy, I am_

* * *

The sun was shining as Light entered the GUN building. It took him all night but he had finally made it to the office. After that last mission, he needed a break, and that's just what he would get.

_I am I am I am_

_The king of all knights_

_I am I am_

"Great job, Champ."

"You did it, Light!"

"It great to have you back, Kid"

"Yeah, thanks," Light said as he stepped into his parent's office.

_I'm the blade of the knife_

_That slaughtered the lamb_

"Welcome back, Sir." The young grey mouse said, sitting at a small desk. Her bland features made her hardly noticeable but her praises were just as important to Light as anybody else's.

"Hey Lily, is my dad back?"

"No sir. He left early for something very important. He told me to stay here in order to finish the paperwork but to send you home as soon as you got back."

"Oh, well thanks anyway. I'll guess I'll just go home now."

_The greatest sacrifice_

_The son of Abraham, I am_

"Goodbye, Light. Have a nice evening."

_I am I am_

_I am_

"Later."

_I am I am_

_I am_

* * *

OMG that took me forever to write!! I've spent 3 weeks on this chapter alone and I hate it. Officially!! I'm not good with action scenes. I originally thought of something different for Light's capture, but my friend said for me to do something different… so here's the finished product. Frankly, I need to stop listening to him. Light's power is like a mixture of the main character from speedgrapher and Lelouch from Code:Geass- love that show!! Ok see you later… finally I'm done!!! Oh, yeah, and I rated it wrong: it's only T because the adult themes in the story are suggestive. LOL my story was over-rated. Just kidding, besides, I've read worse stories that were rated T… Ok now I'm gone Bye


	6. Chapter 6

OMG, I am so sorry! I cannot believe I made you all wait that long for this chapter. It's just that I've had a ton of projects to do. It's so difficult to balance school and afterschool together like this. Of course I'm not going to quit because of it but it'll just take me a while to update the stories… my bad. I've got a whole list of things I'm going to write for you. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. I just need to finish my homework and I'll be ready to write. Anyway, this is chapter 6 of "This little light" and I've got a good idea for this one. Forgive me if it's too short but thanks for reading it. OK… here we go….

* * *

**This Little Light of Mine**

**Chapter 6: bad news**

The trek back home was unusually easy of Light. He always got there in 15 minutes from the GUN building, but today, it only took him 9 and a half. Then again, most of the time, he usually stops to walk some old lady across the street or help Mr. Graham with something. The boy noticed it was extremely quiet for their busy city. Light had a strange feeling this had to do with what his Father had to go home early for.

"Welcome back Big Brother." A voice called as soon as Light exited the elevator onto the top floor, their large loft just a few feet away.

" Sillie, you know you aren't supposed to be playing in the hallway. Dad said so."

The little female, about 10 years old, got up from her seat next to the plastic doll house in front of their apartment and ran over to wrap her arms around the older hedgehog. She looked like a bat with long black hair that curled at the bottom but no hair on the rest of her body. Her lips were tilted upward in a large innocent smile. She had on a pink shirt and blue jean shorts. Her eyes were bright red and shining, probably because her big brother had come back to her. "Dad's not gonna find out. He's inside brooding." She pulled her lower eyelids down and made a depressed face.

"I just don't get you Silhouette." Light laughed. His half sister had always been an annoyance to him but she was really entertaining today. It was a welcome change. "Well, I'll see you later, okay."

"Ok." She went straight back to her dolls.

Light smiled, entering his home. Sure it was smaller than his old house, but it was big enough for the four of them. "Hey, Dad!"

"He's in the study." A white bat stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pink satin robe. "I'm glad you're home, Light."

"It's good to see you, too, Mom." The hedgehog hugged his step-mother's wet body.

"Well, Sugar, you've grown since last month. You're as tall as me."

"Thanks," he said, still holding her.

"It's a good thing, too, 'cause I need a strong young man's help stealing that diamond tonight."

"Sure just don't say the S word in front of dad or he'll go crazy."

"Crazier than he already is." Rouge, the white bat, giggled. "I mean seriously, I know I said 'I do' but that didn't imply that I'd settle down. "

"You sound like you did when we first moved in." Light said, finally letting go.

She smiled at her son. He was such a good boy. They got along so well, it was unbelievable. Even serious old Shadow got a kick out of it.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." He pointed in the other direction, stepping backward. "Bye." The bat went back into the bathroom to continue drying off and Light stepped into the other room.

The study was completely dark compared to the one corner near the window. There, Shadow the hedgehog sat with a scowl on his face. He was obviously upset about something important... or very deep in thought. Either way, Light didn't want to interrupt.

"Hey Dad?" …Too late

"Yes," his father snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, Light. You're back. Good." He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and was frowning like Light had never seen before. _Something's definitely up._

"Everybody's said that you've got something to tell me." He stepped into the dark room and took a seat next to the older male. This was his dream, his role model, his dad. He leaned his head on his shoulder.

The darker figure passed a letter to the younger one. Light took the paper and read over it

_Dear Robotnik family,_

_Due to the issues of 10 years ago, my client__, Miss Iridessa Skyrulle_r, feels as though she hasn't been there enough for her child, Light Angelou Robotnik, and thinks that the child should be brought to her to receive the tender love and affection that a mother should give her child, the love that Iridessa could not give years ago. She would like to reconnect with her blood son. The court of Mobius agrees to this. You are to bring Light Angelou Robotnik to the home of Iridessa by April 30 or the government will remove him themselves. Of course, there are a few terms that she had agreed to. You will be given a full list when the child arrives.

Yours truly,

Mr. Lyons, Lawyer/ legal advisor to Ms. Skyruller

* * *

Yeah, I bet you weren't expecting that… lol. I'm sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but I got stuff to do. I just felt terrible for making you wait for so long. Now listen everyone, I'm moving back to my Deviantart account. If you like this story, search it and you should be able to find it.


End file.
